monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerardine Revenge
Gerardine Revenge View source *History Gerardine Revenge is the other, more bloodthirsty daughter of Dracula. About the Character Physical Description Gerardine has long, straight, reddish-brown hair with a sweeping fringe that falls over her right eye. Her skin is pale with a slight lilac tint to it, and her eyes are blood red. Her ears are pointy,and her fingers are long, each one ending with a long, sharp, claw-like nail, which she likes to paint black. She has a slim body. And of course, what would ANY vampire be without her razor-sharp fangs? Personality Gerardine is a very spunky ghoul with a lot of sass. She loves music and plays the guitar and sings for her band The Wailers. As is her nature, she's quite bloodthirsty - perhaps more so than your average vampire, so she tends to look down on the likes of vegan vampires like Draculaura, believing it unnatural for a vampire to choose not to drink blood. She also believes that vegans at the school tend to be given more privileges than regular vampires, being given special vegetarian meals and such, while not catering for the diets of normal vampires. As a result, she resents Draculaura for being given special privileges. Gerardine can appear to be quite cold and uncaring, selfish even. However she is fiercely loyal to her close friends, and her music is her weakness, often bringing out the softer side of her. As someone who's been alive for so long, she sees things differently - what other ghouls might stress or agonise over, she tends to find quite trivial, knowing that they will be unimportant in the scheme of things. She's also very sure of herself, having had plenty of time to reflect on herself and who she is. However, that's not to say that there aren't aspects of her personality that couldn't be improved, like her dismissiveness of others and her impatience with people who she feels do not live up to her standards. Classic Monster Pretty much the same as Draculaura - a daughter of Dracula, "daughter" in the sense that he turned her from a human into a vampire when she was quite young. As such she is stuck in the form of a teenage girl, like Draculaura, though unlike Draculaura she inherited her father's appetite for blood. Relationships Family Gerardine is one of the many children of Dracula, and while she recieves support and resources from him like money, food and a home, she is not particularly close to her huge family - it can be said that they are more of a business than a family. She hasn't met many of her siblings, and tends to think of them as "other" vampires, rather than relatives or family - Draculaura is an example. The two vampires don't associate at all and rarely acknowledge each other despite being sisters, and even resent each other. While devoted to her father by nature, she is not close to him at all and sees him as more of a boss than a father. She is slightly resentful of the fact that out of all his children, Draculaura is the only daughter that Dracula actually treats like his child. However she is not envious, not being greatly fond of Dracula. Friends Her BFF is a zombie girl named Michaela Thriller. She is also acquainted with Lilian, the daughter of Succubus. Pet Gerardine used to have a pet bat named Batty. It was only when her dad got a pet cat that Batty met his untimely demise. Bad, bad Kitty! Trademark Outfit Gerardine likes the modern-day rock and punk styles, but she also likes to mix in a little bit of the Victorian era with some lace here and there. She looks at it as a reminder of the "good old days", as she calls them. The outfit that people see her in often consists of a blood red button-up shirt with sleeves that come to just below her elbows, paired with a black tie and a black waistcoat with red buttons on it. Her miniskirt is gray plaid with black and red lace trimming around the hem. She wears thigh-high red stockings and black and white-striped high heels. She also wears a black armband on her right arm. *Note: This is not my personal OC. She belongs to an online acquaintance of mine; she's on www.deviantart.com under the username of http://itsbeen10fuckinyears.deviantart.com/ . Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Category:Females